Gravity
by BirthdayCakee
Summary: Sakura lives a typical teenage life. One day however, she re-unites with childhood friend, Sasuke and things start going pretty well for her. But, what will happen when he reveals a dark secret that will change her life forever ?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my 1st fanfic so no hate ? D:_

_I don't own Naruto, sadly ._

_'Promise we'll always be together?' he said._

_'I promise' I said to him._

_Little did I know, that was a lie._

**_Chapter 1: Reunion_**

Sakura Haruno got out of bed as she turned off her buzzing alarm clock. It had been 4 years since her parents had died, and each year the pain got worse. With sloppy footsteps, she got up and headed towards the closet wondering what to wear. She chose an oversized grey sweater, with a pair of leggings underneath and some boots. She quickly brushed her teeth, and her bubblegum-pink hair, grabbed her bag & headed off to school .

As she sat on her desk, she couldnt help but notice that everyone was more talkative than usual.

'Hey Naruto, what's up with everyone', she asked.

'Haven't you heard? We're getting a new student today!'.

Right then, Kakashi-sensei walked in.

'Alright everyone settle down! Today, we have a new student.'

_And then __**HE **__walked in._

He was pretty tall, handsome & raven-haired.

His eyes were dark, like they could stare into your soul and his skin was as pale as porcelain.

'I'm Sasuke Uchiha.'he said, in a rather annoyed way.

He looked around the classroom, and all he saw were fan girls & a group of guys giving him glares from their jealousy.

& then something caught his attention.

_Pink hair._

The only one who he knew had pink hair, was a young girl he met when he was 5.

~Flashback~

_He was talking a walk in the park when he saw a young girl sitting by herself on the bench, crying._

_Feeling sympathy, he walked up to her, and introduced himself._

_'Hi, Im Sasuke!, What's your name?" he asked curiously. _

_For once, she seemed to notice him._

_Quickly the young girl wiped her tears and looked up to him._

_'S-sakura Haruno.'_

_'Well, Sakura what's wrong?'_

_She looked down and seemed embarrassed, and pointed to her forehead._

_'Everyone laughs at it' she sobbed. 'And nobody wants to be my friend'._

_Sasuke then seriously said:'Don't listen to them! You're pretty & I'll be your friend'._

_He grabbed her hand and they headed off to go play ._

From that day on, they'd became best friends, until one day she'd disappeared.

And now, here she was before his eyes.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 1 guys!~ :}

Sorry it sucks, the next chapter will get much more dramatic !

& Merry Christmas to you all .


	2. Chapter 2

I don' own Naruto

_'If you're scared, just hold my hand'_

_But when I reached out, his hand wasn't there._

**_Chapter 2: Paradox_**

It had been 3 months since Sasuke had came. And those months were like heaven for Sakura. Every day after school, she & her friends would hang out at their usual spot & sometimes, they'd even have small parties. Sasuke & her became inseparable & would always be laughing at each other's jokes or telling each other secrets.

Everything was perfect.

_Until one day._

Sakura & Sasuke were walking through a forest, on their way home from a party

'Sakura remember that promise we made ?' he whispered.

'Which one?'

'The one where we promised to tell each other everything'

'Yeah, why ?'

And then, they heard a howl coming from behind them.

Sakura froze, her emerald orbs widening in fear.

Sasuke turned around, only to see nothing in that direction.

'S-sasuke-kun i-i-im scared ..' Sakura whispered while clutching tightly to his arm.

Out of nowhere, a figure jumped on Sasuke, & they both tumbled on the ground.

And all she could do was stare, as she saw the unthinkable happen.

_Sasuke killed him ._

_And then it all went black ._

When Sakura awoke she was in a room with pale blue walls and purple curtains.

She saw Sasuke looking back at her & they both knew what happened.

'Sakura I had to do it, he was a werewolf!'

She looked at him as if had a third arm & laughed.

'Sasuke, that's pathetic, even for you!' she said as she laughed .

'Im serious. Sakura Haruno I'm a vampire.'

She stared at him for what seemed like forever.

'Sasuke, this isn't Twilight. Vampires aren't real.' 'Yeah they are.' he said with an angry tone in his voice.

'I'll even prove it. But if I do, I'm putting your life at risk from werewolves & other vampires.'

'Do you accept?' he whispered into her ear.

_Yes._

* * *

So there's chapter 2 !

In the next chapter Hina & Naruto will appear . If you have a pairing in mind, PM me because I need ideas lol .

~R&R?


End file.
